Conventionally, in a closed spool type of spinning reel wherein a rotor is located in front of a spool, a slider pin for a slider can be located in front of the axis of a main gear to the spool, as disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Application No. 31679/74.
In the Japanese Utility Model Application No. 28796/74, shown herein in FIG. 6, for example, rotor (a) is located behind a spool (b), close to body (c) and cannot be of a closed spool type. For that reason, a slider pin (g) is provided in the backwardly extending portion (f'), of a slider (f), rotatably fitted on the eccentric boss (e), of a master gear (d). The rear end or a main shaft (h) and a reciprocator (not shown in FIG. 6) are pivotally connected to the slider pin (g) in a swingable manner. The difficulty encountered with the conventional structure involves the ability to reduce the size and weight of the reel. That is, since the slider pin (g) is located behind the master gear (d) in the body (c) of the conventional spinning reel, it is necessary to increase the size of the reel body (c) in the front-to-rear direction.